Together We Stand
by Talibah
Summary: Series of one shots with the Doctor/River.
1. Comfort

_Author's note: First, thanks for reading. I will try to make this as canon as possible, but I felt that Sarah Jane needed some more commemoration, but I promise this is mostly River and Doctor. Now, if you give me a prompt or have a place with prompts I'd be forever grateful. This is young River and oldish Doctor._

_xxx_

The Doctor looked more casual than he had ever looked before. For once, he was wearing a casual trouser, 21st century American brand sport-type shoes, and a loose t-shirt. His hair has cut a little shorter, his hands full with two bags filled with presents.

It's was River's birthday, and she had decided to spend it with her parents instead of in Stormcage. He had given her a vortex manipulator a little while ago so she could spend her birthday there, in Leadworth.

It had been a while since Amy and Rory had seen him, and that was when he had died. However, River had told him that she reassured her parents so showing up wouldn't be too awkward… just a bit unlikely and unexpected in the Pond-Williams residence. He parked the TARDIS in the backyard, behind the garage and as he stepped out, River was waiting for him, smiling.

"Hello, sweetie," she greeted him, her appearance still so young and sweet. Her hair was pulled back and she, too, was dressed in 21st century wear.

"River," he replied, smiling back and leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. He knew she was young, and though he had had plenty of time with her, she was still getting used to him. He didn't take advantage of her love by constantly having his hands all over her.

Distantly, he could hear Amy's parents laughing. He wondered how much they knew about their granddaughter.

He walked with her, moving the bag in his right hand to the left so he could take her hand. Hand in hand, the Doctor let her talk about Amy and Rory, and her room.

"It's TARDIS blue. I had to mix a couple of colors to get it, though. And I got this wonderful king-sized bed, chocolate bed setting to compliment the color. Oh and there's bookcases and plenty of light…"

Rory spotted the Doctor first, and he came towards them, glancing at a laughing Amy. Rory was still in scrubs, a lab coat over the uniform, and he had a bag at his waist filled with papers. "Doctor, glad you made it. Look a bit different."

The Doctor laughed a little, handing off the presents to the father of the birthday girl. "Yeah, well, River would have had me had I not made it, and she told me that all the family would be here, and I didn't want attention."

Amy smiled from a distance, catching the Doctor's eye, but didn't move from where she stood, speaking to her dad. She saw the hand-holding and looked up at her daughter, a knowing smile on her face.

Rory left to put the bags on the present table, leaving the Doctor and River in a corner.

The Doctor scooted closer to her on the bench they sat on, eyes taking in all the guests. "River, how did they explain everything?"

"I'm Mels' biological sister, and Mels is in America with our parents." She smiled wickedly. "Amy's a very good liar."

The Doctor laughed happily, shaking his head. "She learned from the best," he agreed, popping at invisible braces. "Is it 'Mels'' birthday today as well?"

River shook her head. "Not at all. I never had a birthday as Mels. No one ever really thought about it." Her pants started to ring and both her parents glanced her way as she popped a phone from her pocket to answer.

"This is River Song; the Pond-Williams team is temporarily unavailable. Call back at a later time." She smiled into the phone and closed it, eyes rolling in annoyance.

"And what exactly is the Pond-Williams team? Some sort of secret, crime-solving duo with a secretary?"

River laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Oh, honey, you wish."

Her smile twinkled in the setting sun, and as it set, the colors of the sky seemed to bring out her 'coloring' quite nicely, the Doctor observed. He turned his face so he could kiss her softly in turn. It was another risk, but he couldn't help it.

His gifts were under the table, he had called ahead to let them know that River's gift were to be opened afterwards when everyone was gone, because he had brought goodies for the family. As they gathered inside, he was reclined on the leather sofa, staring at the wall that had pictures of Amy and Rory and a couple of Mels. A larger frame hanging in the middle of the photos caught his eye. In the center was a picture of Amy and Rory at their wedding, but all around were of the two and Mels all at different ages. He smiled.

"It was actually Rory's idea," came Amy's voice from behind him. "I mentioned that I wanted something that focused on us as a family, and since River won't take pictures, he said we had plenty of us with Mels." While she was talking, the Doctor smiled and stood, getting a closer look at early, young, Melody Pond.

River was hiding in the stairwell, hidden behind the wall, listening to Amy. She sat down, something she used to do as Mels when she would spy on Amy's parents. Mels was always letting Amy know when her parents were up to something like sending her to psychiatrists or ready to lecture her about school. Then, when Tabetha and Augustus were ready to talk to Amy, Mels would slip up the stairs, tell Amy everything she had overheard, and quickly sneak out the window.

Rory came down the stairs, and, unexpectedly, sat down next to River, holding a finger to his lips.

"So, what _is_ the Pond-Williams team? River had a call earlier, from your phone I presume, and she quickly shot them down. You doing secret, undercover work, now Amelia?"

Amy laughed for a moment before nodding her head. The Doctor turned.

"This woman contacted us; River had given her our number, older River. Her name was Sarah Jane Smith, and she was..." Amy looked down. "Doctor, she was dying. And she said that River told her we could help. Usually we don't turn them down, and usually we can speed over there to help, but… Why are you looking at me like that?"

"River-_River!_ Bring me that phone, now, please. If Sarah Jane Smith is dead, and Clyde, Rani, and Luke are calling, then they need help."

River already had it out and down the stairs before he could finish. Rory was right behind.

He snapped the phone opened and called the number that was under 'Rani'.

"Rani, it's the Doctor, I'm bringing Amy, Rory, and River. We're on our way. Be there in a moment." As he was speaking, he was already fumbling with the key to the TARDIS. The family followed, of course.

He landed in the attic, exactly seven seconds after he and Rani hung up. A young girl was facing them, Clyde and Rani not yet in the room.

"My name is Sky. I'm waiting for Luke to come upstairs. Um… I'm Sarah Jane's daughter. It's this race from some planet called Clom."

The Doctor nodded.

Mr. Smith then decided to speak up, "Abzorbalovians, Sky."

"And if I could say that, I would."

"But you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius," came Mr. Smith's cheeky reply.

"Doctor, what exactly are they speaking? And why on earth isn't the TARDIS translating it?" River butted in, looking from one child to the newest one.

"Proper names, River. Clyde, my main man! Come here, where are they? Have you tried vinegar, yet?"

Clyde, now identified, moved so Luke and Rani could enter the room, the TARDIS rather too big in the small room. He nodded, looking at the other three that stood close to the TARDIS. "Yeah, Doctor, we tried. They want K-9, the 'closest thing to the TARDIS' as they can get."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, let me move the TARDIS, and we'll think of something. Rory, introduce everyone. Luke, introduce everyone. Be nice. I'll check if the TARDIS can find anything. River, no guns." He wagged his finger at her, a smile behind it, and opened the doors to move the TARDIS.

Behind the walls, he moved the TARDIS, but checked the coordinates and saved them. Sending her into flight, he collapsed to the floor.

"Old girl, she's _dead_. My Sarah Jane Smith and she's just _gone_." He shuttered against the floor. The TARDIS doors swung open so that the comforting warmth of the nebula would ease his pain. It didn't. Tears fell down his face and he rolled into a ball. He didn't know what he could do. He simply knew that things _had_ to be done her way for her.

Her smile flitted across his closed, wet eyes, and he smiled at the fond memories. All those times she had graced him, and now… no words were able to be uttered in the pain.

Hands eased across his back, soothing words whispered in his ear. "Doctor, it's okay, I promise."

He wanted it to be Sarah, but he knew that was impossible, so the universe gave him River. She lifted his head so he could cry into her shoulder and there they stayed for a few seconds, him remembering and her simply letting him be vunerable.


	2. Ladies With Weapons

_Author's Note: In order to understand where some of these characters come from, you'll have to read my story Doctor Donna's Daughter and Time Crack. Both are still in the progress of being written AND rewritten. Anyway, thanks again for reading. I know it's short, but hey, no prompt nowhere to really go. I can write really awesome beginnings, but suck at endings jsyk._

_Talibah_

_xxx_

The Doctor ducked, past the ways of the bullets, and grabbed for Andie who quickly shoved him out of the way. "Doctor, don't!" Her harsh words and glare reminded him much so much of River it took him back a second him. Guess it was a Time Lady thing.

River was on the other side, protecting Donna from more gunfire, and Jenny was also shooting at the opposition, sheltering a frustrated Koschei. Why were all the women in his life trained fighters?

Jenny had an excuse – well, so did River, but Andie! Andie was Donna's baby. The only reason she picked up a gun was because of 'Uncle' Jack. The Doctor was so going to have serious words with that man.

An intercom beep caught the attention of the soldiers and every gunshot stopped.

"Listen here boys," came River's voice, "we'll stop if you stop. Your army is in a moot position. We may know where Melody Pond is, but guess what. She's all grown up, and Kovarian can't have her anymore. Check with your _madam_, go head, ask. Melody is the Doctor's. Oh and word of advice, never let a friend of the Doctor's talk!"

Everyone stood in a circle after they had ducked inside the TARDIS, the ladies putting up their guns, the others without weapons looking a little frazzled.

"You're good," River complimented, nodding to Andie.

Andie smiled with a small shrug. It took a while to get used to seeing River on a regular basis, but then, she always did bring an adventure.

"Why in the world was the army tracking Koschei, Jenny, and Delta?" The Doctor sprang up the steps, punching in coordinates, and Andie followed, helping him. Donna as well, started to punch things in.

River stood away from the small family. Sure, he was _technically_ her husband, but he was the Doctor, and that meant she shared him with the universe. However, that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Andie was a Time Lady – Donna's daughter, and though River already had the Doctor, Andie was competition.

Andie never saw it that way, the Doctor was too much like a brother, and she sat in the jump seat after Koschei took her position, kicking off her shoes.

"Um, where _is_ Delta?"

Everyone froze. Koschei looked to Jenny, her mother, who looked to the Doctor.

Koschei cursed. "Doctor, she was behind you!"

River couldn't stop the chuckle. Delta had taken River's vortex manipulator before the shooting began and promised she'd be back shortly. She didn't tell anyone but River.

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. "You know she always likes to hop about. She probably went to—ah."

The screen on the console of the TARDIS flashed and Delta popped up.

"River! I've got your vortex manipulator. Thanks a bunch."

The Doctor looked over at River disapprovingly. "You and I are going to have words, River Song." He winked when everyone else looked away.

"Now, now, Granddad, don't be harsh with your _sweetie_." Delta grinned, shaking her finger at him. "Kos, Mum, and Andie have the Doctor bring you guys to Cardiff. Jack and I have a surprise. Actually, we have a person. Long story. Actually, not really. _Anyway_, Doctor, you bring us Andie. Keep River. She's got some sort of mission. Stormcage or some sort. I couldn't really figure it out, damn vortex manipulator settings. I wanted to throw it."

River glared and the Doctor chuckled as everyone else just shook their heads. Leave it up to the Doctor's granddaughter to ramble.

Once everything was settled, River relaxed in the jump seat as the Doctor worked on something under the console. She was in her pajamas, and didn't notice when the Doctor snaked his way under the console, up the railing, and behind her.

Although she wasn't used to being alone with the Doctor 100%, she enjoyed his hands when she was.

"Your granddaughter," she murmured, leaning against him, "is just like you."

He smiled in response, kissing her neck. "Yeah, it happens." His lips were so distracting, River forgot where she was going with that train of thought and instead lifted her head for a kiss. The Doctor, encouraged, easily climbed over the seat to wrap her into his lap.

"Oh, yes, lets hurt our eyes," came Donna's voice.

The Doctor pulled away, glaring at the ginger. "What do you want?"

She grinned. "Melody Pond, you're needed in Stormcage. They're getting touchy with Jack, and Andie's all frustrated. She can't work with a bell in her ear. And you're a Time Lady, you know how they get." Donna shrugged when the Doctor pouted. "You can blame yourself, Mister-fake-my-own-death." With that, the screen clicked off and River reclined back, looking expectedly at the Doctor.

"I am _so_ going to put up a firewall against that TARDIS and its webcam-thingy. Donna is enjoying this much too much."

"Only because she loves you, Doctor." She laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Come on, you have to get me back. You're never on time as it is."

"Can't you stay?" And he looked so sweet and hopeful, she almost said yes, but she remembered the promise and shook her curly head.

"You know I can't."

Grinning, he stood and started to work on the console. "Not yet."

River wanted to question him, but decided it was best to let him have his spoilers. She, instead, went to change.


End file.
